Talk:The Foresworn Conspiracy
Bug regarding fighting the guards in the Shrine of Talos Regarding the first bug (currently) listed in which you fight the guards in the Shrine of Talos. Is this a bug, or just a consequence of in-game decision making. In choosing not to go jail, you have chosen a different path for your character which doesn't include the No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Quest. I think this is an important issue to make known in the Wiki, but it doesn't seem to be a bug to me. Thoughts? Ohbie (talk) 14:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ohbie Last night I loaded a save after having defeated the guards, and when confronted by guards outside the Shrine of Talos, I was able to choose to be taken to jail so I could complete the No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Quest. Ohbie (talk) 14:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohbie Another bug I wanted to put this here instead of just adding to the page, so someone can make it look nice. Basically, I accidentally skipped the entire middle portion of this quest. I saw Wylin kill Margaret, got the note from Eltrys, and then put it off for a long while. Later on, I was in Markarth on other business. I went to the Treasury because it sounded like a good place to rob. I didn't talk to anyone, but I stole everything that wasn't nailed down. Something I stole must have been quest-related, but I did not see Thronar's wife get killed. After leaving the Treasury, I decided to follow up with Eltrys, so I go to the shrine, and he's dead, with three guards accosting me. Until I read this page, I thought that was how the quest was SUPPOSED to play out! tl;dr I stole something important and ended up skipping most of this quest without realizing it. Merging Articles I've noticed that over the past few days this article has been suggested to be merged with the other The Forsworn Conspiracy (correct spelling) page. About how long does it normally take for articles to be merged? Ohbie (talk) 14:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohbie Can't complete quest bug (ps3 solution) Playing my PS3 version of the game I had the bug where the guards don't confront you after all the evidence is gathered and you return to the shrine. I noticed I wasn't confronted by the guard outside the Silverblood Inn which was mentioned in the walkthrough. So I reloaded a previous save and went to the Silverblood Inn where I was approached by the guard after which I replayed the quest and now the guards try to arrest me when I go to the shrine. I have to admit I'm a bit to lazy to read a the rules regarding editing a wiki page but I thought this was a valid piece of info as it helped me finish the quest and begin a new one. So I figured I post a message here and see if anyone can help me edit the wiki-page. Didn't get reward I played through the beginning part of this quest, but trying to find the Talos shrine, I walked into the Silver-blood Inn and accidentally triggered the wife being killed when I was looking for information about Margret. After that, I got information on Margret and Wylin, and as soon as I walked out of the place where Wylin lived, I was accosted by the guard who said he was hired by Nepos. I brawled, and got away. Before talking to Nepos, I went to Eltrys, but he was already dead, before I got either reward for finding information about Margret or Wylin, and I could do nothing but fight the entire city guard or start No One Gets Out Alive. Which was dark and depressing. You witnessed the wife killed + read Margaret's journal > Eltrys dead. This is not a bug, technically Nepos and Thonir are two separate paths leading to one conclusion. You completed one path (Margaret->Thonir) and thus the guards kill Eltrys. Next time if you want max reward, read Margaret's journal and investigate Weylin's house, then report to Eltrys. This is worth 400(for Weylin)+400(for Margaret) leveled gold pieces (leveled means you get more if you are higher level, 400 is the base you get on Level 1). After that, investigate either Thonir, Nepos or both. Eltrys will now be dead, but he can be looted for a large sum of money (I found 800 more gold on him on Level 1).